The present invention relates to a line cutter and particularly for a multi-functional compact line clipper for fly fishing and provides a means for threading of the line, a means for cleaning of the fly and a means for cutting the line.
Customarily, in fly fishing, a fly or a feather jig is attached, on a hook, a suspected bait modeled after an aquatic insect, a terrestrial insect or a small fish is used for live bait. However, the fishing lines, such as the main line, a leader line, has to be exchanged at times to more suitable line adapted for the fishing conditions, such as the weather, the location of the fishing or the time of day.
A line clipper that is provided with a cutter or scissor for the exchange of the fishing line has become a standard tool for a fisherman, particularly a fly fisherman. Typical line clippers are disclosed in Japanese Utility Models No. 3069176 and 3033531. The prior art typically is limited to a line clipper and does not have a multi-functional use and does not provide operational flexibility to accommodate fishing conditions.